Transformers: The OC story
by ZelahGreen
Summary: I've read so many Bee/OC stories where the OC just falls in love with a car like it's such a normal thing to do and they get married in like three days so this is just my take on things with hopefully a little more realism. Sam Witwicky buys a new car with his best friend Katie but what happens when they find out this is not a normal car?


Katie Richards was sitting in her english class next to her best friend, Sam Witwicky. The whole class had to some bullshit report on their choice subject just because their teacher had a hangover.

Again.

For the third day in a row.

Katie was starting to get irritated with his stupid 'Quiet' sign he held up, mostly because it was almost always directed at her. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper, folded it up then passed it to her friend. Teenagers now days just texted each other but she always liked passing notes in class, it was quaint.

Sam glanced down at his desk to a small piece of notebook paper and grinned over at Katie. She pretended to be checking her nails while he opened the note and read it.

_Heyy, lookin forward 2 seein the car u get today :P _

He rolled his eyes at her messy writing - like a true nerd would - but he still flipped the paper over and wrote a reply to her. His pen was much darker than her pencil so it was clear who wrote what.

_**I still need to get an A in this class so my dad will actually take me to go pick one. **_

_Ur dad wouldnt make u raise all dat money so he could just turn round nd be like 'im not buyin the other half of ur car cos u didnt get an A in english where ur creepy, intense teacher makes you talk in front of the class about any random crap and marks u for it dependin on his mood lol.' _

**_My dad doesn't say 'lol'._**

Katie sighed dramatically in her seat and scribbled something out then passed the note back. Sam had to bite his knuckles to stop himself laughing. Her message was exactly the same expect the lol was scored out.

**_Much better. _**

Before he could hand the note back, he heard his name being called. Sam assumed they had been caught passing notes so he tried to dispose of the evidence but he ended up flicking it at Katie's forehead.

"Samuel Witwicky. Do hurry, I don't want to sit here all day calling your name." Said teacher was calling him again. Mr Adams was making himself at home in front of the class with his feet propped up on the chair but the pained look on his face when he moved a muscle made it obvious that he did, in fact, have a killer hangover.

Sam quickly stood up clumsily and tried to walk to the front of the class with his head held high but it wasn't a secret that he wasn't very popular so it was no surprise to anybody when someone tripped him and he stumbled to the front.

Katie tried - and failed - to hold in her giggles once she seen Sam go a little red-faced from embarrassment. However when the kid who done the act turned in her direction to give her a proud smirk, her face went blank and she held up her middle finger subtly. She had earned the right to laugh at Sam, no one else in the class did.

She heard him nervously clearing his throat and reading his report on a piece of paper. Katie knew she had to give him some sort of encouragement so she watched him set up all his equipment with an encouraging smile.

Sam took a breath - as if readying himself to read the first line - when he was flicked in the forehead with a rubber band. He didn't need to look up to know that Trent was smugly grinning at the rest of his crew right now but he was used to being teased so he would have just started if it hadn't been for Mr Adams speaking up.

"Who did... Who did that?" He started to trail off when he realised he didn't care. If he had to give someone into trouble then he would have to hold them back for detention and that just meant he would get home later so instead, he just gave the class an empty warning. "People. Responsiblity."

After that Sam finally started his report about his great-great grandfather, Archibald Witwicky but it rapidly escalated when he started saying words like 'sextant' and 'seamen' to an immature class full of jocks and air-heads who didn't even understand the words. Mr Adams didn't like all the noise his class so he held up his 'Quiet' sign again with an annoyed expression.

Katie thought his report was actually very interesting. It only went downhill when he tried selling his great-great grandfather's rare equipment to the class by promoting his eBay page. His efforts were shot when the bell interrupted him and the class started dispersing.

Sam sighed and re-packed all of his things and went to talk to Mr Adams at his desk. Katie passed him on her way out and gave him a thumbs up over her shoulder before she left with the rest of the class.

She ended up leaning against a wall and shuffling her body weight from side to side waiting for him to come out with his grade. When he did she knew it was good news before he told her from the excited smile that was plastered on his face.

"I got an A!" He cheered. A few people passing them in the hallway gave him odd looks but he didn't notice since he was already sprinting out of school to show his dad. With a childish huff, Katie followed him outside too.

"You know I don't think dear, old Archy would be too pleased if he knew his great-great grandson was selling off all his stuff." Katie said with a disapproving look. They had slowed down to a walking speed when mr Witwicky's car was in view.

"Funny. That's that Mr Adams said too." He childishly stuck his tongue out at her and got in the passenger seat of his dad's car with his graded report clutched in his hand. His excitement was contagious as Katie too started grinning like an idiot at Mr Witwicky from the window of the passenger seat.

"I got an A!" Sam cheered again and waved around the piece of paper proudly. He looked like he just got accepted as President of the USA. His father merely raised an eyebrow and grabbed the paper from his hands.

"Let me see that. You're waving it too much, I can't see it." Ron grumbled while he read over the mark.

"It's an A- but it still counts as an A." Sam said in a matter of fact tone. His dad sighed and turned to give his son a proud smile.

"Okay, okay. It's an A." He reluctantly agreed and started the car.

"Hey dad, is it okay for Katie to come with us?" Sam asked after he put his report back into his backpack. Katie vigorously nodded her head with an - what she believed to be - innocent smile.

"Why not? The more the merrier. Hop in, kiddo." He gave her a polite smile and waited for her to get in the backseat before driving off.

Instead of joining in on the boy's conversation about the different types of cars there were, Katie was mainly focusing on her appearance. She looked in the rearview mirror hanging from the ceiling and tried to smooth out her wild hair.

She had always been comfortable with her looks since she didn't get that many zits on her face and despite the fact puberty wasn't as fair as it could be to her, she still thought she had a decent body. She was what you would call ordinary, nothing too noticable to make her stand out from the crowd. A girl next door kind of look.

Katie was born with blonde hair, green eyes and a chubby face but as she got older she started highlighting her hair purple and frequently working out at the gym to lose her baby fat. By the time she got to high school she successfully managed to lose her pudgy physique but she couldn't do anything about having the curves of a ten-year old boy. Her friends, Sam and Miles, often teased her about her 'girly' moments when she did things like push up her chest or try to suck in her gut around other people.

Eventually she just gave up trying and settled into the life of a tomboy.

Her thought's were interrupted when she heard Sam's dad cheerfully announcing something to his son.

"I have a surprise for you." His smile turned wicked as he pulled into a Porsche lot but the teens never noticed because they were practically drooling in their seats at the sight of Porsches.

"Oh my god, you literally have the best dad in the freaking universe!" Katie jumped excitedly in her seat and looked around but her excitement died down when she realised that Ron had no intention of stopping or else he would have done so already.

"No way! No no no, dad you didn't!" Sam freaked out in his seat and nearly broke his jaw from how low it was hanging. Ron laughed at the two teenagers.

"Of course I didn't, why would I get you a Porsche for your first car? But Katie is right, I still am the best dad in the universe." He said through his mocking laughter. After a moment Katie started to join in with his laughter when she caught sight of Sam's pout.

"You think that's funny?" He snapped at his dad and crossed his arms like an angry child. He glared at the road for the rest of the way.

When they arrived to the actual car store, both Sam and Katie were hesitant to get out of the car like they didn't believe this was the actual place.

"This place is a dump." Sam grumbled when he finally got out of the car. Katie soon followed his lead and looked disgusted at all the dirty, old cars on display. She knew her friend would be dead by the end of the week if he drove any of the poor excuses for transportation.

Ron was about to comment on his son's snarky remark when a dark-skinned, cheerful man walked up to them. He was wearing a care-free grin as he greeted the new customers.

"What can I do for ya?"

"Yeah I'm here to get my son his first car." Ron stated like he had a medal around his neck that said 'father of the year'. He gave Sam a little pat on the shoulder which may have looked like fatherly love but Katie knew it was so the man didn't mistake her for the son. It's happened before.

"And you chose ol' Bobby here to buy from? Nu-uh, we family now." Bobby held out his hand politely to Sam but as soon as he reached in for a normal handshake, Bobby started slapping the back of his hand and doing some weird handshake that looked like him and his friends made up. "Uncle Bobby B, baby, uncle Bobby B."

Sam managed to wrench his hand away from the man and casually wipe the swear off on his jeans.

Bobby started having an argument with his grandmamma across the store. Katie found it hard to contain her laughter when the grandmother flipped the bird at him. His care-free smile faded but it was back full force in a split second.

Meanwhile a mysterious, yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes pulled into the lot without anyone seeing.

Sam had started to wander around the lot, inspecting all the crappy cards and mentally rating which one he was less likely to die in while Katie just followed him like a lost puppy. She could tell Sam was giving up hope on finding a car he actually liked and she was about to give him a comforting hug but his eyes seemed to land on something near the back. He spotted the yellow paint from a while away so he thought that it would be eye-catching for the popular kids to see him in.

Katie tilted her head a little when she seen him getting in the busted up Camaro. She smiled softly at the sight of her friend looking around the insides of the car and rubbing some dirt off the steering wheel.

Not a lot of people knew this - probably because she didn't actually know a lot of people - but she had the biggest crush on Sam Witwicky ever since he shared his yellow crayon with her in kindergarten. It was then she decided that yellow was her favourite colour.

The fact that they were neighbours only boosted her chance at going out with him. Well, in her mind anyway.

Sam felt her gaze from inside the car and enthusiastically motioned her over She giggled and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'm guessing you actually like this one?" She asked with an amused smile. His thumbs kept sweeping over an intricate design that was on the horn.

"Yeah. I'll go tell uncle Bobby B."

Katie snorted at the name. "Who nicknames themself something as stupid as Bee? I mean I like Bobby but come on, that's pushing it."

She squealed a little when she felt her seat slant down to the right so she banged her head off the window. It didn't hurt that much but it was still a shock.

"Holy sh- Are you okay?" Sam asked with a worried look in his eyes. He leaned over to feel her head to see if she had any bumps there. She was just starting to lean into his touch when they were interrupted by the car sales rep again. He was yelling at one of the workers about the car they were sitting in.

"How much?" Ron spoke up with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He was clearly trying to intimate the sales rep into a low price but it didn't work. Bobby started to circle the car as if this was his first time looking at it, which it was.

"Given the semi-classic nature of the car-" Before he could finish his price estimate, Katie interrupted him. She figured that this was payback for him interrupting her moment with her friend.

"Semi-classic? I'm no car expert but even I can see that this piece of work does not belong in a cheap dump like this." Katie said with a glare. She wasn't really pissed off at him that much but she did feel a lot better after seeing his face fall. If she was honest, she didn't even like this car that much but it was the best out of a bad bunch.

"Ignore her, she knows nothing. What were you saying, sir?" Sam leaned over to talk to Bobby through Katie's window but he somehow missed the lethal glare that she gave him when he said she knew nothing.

"Five-thousand." Bobby said with a serious expression. It was obvious that he dropped his kind, caring, family façade as soon as actual business was taking place. Sam's dad simply shook his head.

"Nope, no. I'm not paying over four-thousand. Kids get out the of the car." He ordered. Sam got out of the car with ease but Katie couldn't get her door open. She could hear Bobby talking about the car next to the one she was in and just when she was about to get out using Sam's door, her's opened with a powerful force. The door hit the other car but luckily Bobby didn't seem too fazed.

"I'm sorry, the door stuck!" Katie squeaked.

Now it was official, she seriously hated this goddamn car.


End file.
